


Small Glimpse

by BleuSarcelle



Series: The Adventures of Rey and his Space Family. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also keith, Asshole Emperor, Baby Galra, Cannon Verse, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Galra Keith, Gen, Kid Fic, Kinda, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance wants kids, Light Angst, M/M, Main focus on Lance and Keith, Protective Team, Slightly Older Paladins, established klance, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: “Kill the child; it’s the right thing to do.”Keith wonders for a second if his lion has suddenly appeared in front of him because his vision turns red at the Emperor’s words and the next thing he knows he’s being held back by both Shiro and Hunk, trashing wildly, snarling  as he tries to get his claws around the alien’s throat in front of him.(The one when the team saves a baby Galra from a planet that wanted to kill him and Lance and Keith get a taste of what would be like to have a family of their own.) (They like it.)





	1. What Could Be

**Author's Note:**

> Another draft. Yes. I know.
> 
> It's not that elaborated? Not my best work but it's cute enough I guess.
> 
> Edit: I tried to edited? Hope it's a lil more decent now. Let me know if I missed anything?
> 
> (Also, Thace is not dead, thank you very much, fuck off Season 2)
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn’t belong to me, sha la la la la.

“Kill the child; it’s the right thing to do.”

Keith wonders for a second if his lion has suddenly appeared in front of him because his vision turns red at the Emperor’s words and the next thing he knows he’s being held back by both Shiro and Hunk, trashing wildly, snarling  as he tries to get his claws around the alien’s throat in front of him.

He vaguely notice the reactions from the rest of the team; Coran had turned his whole body around, hunching forward as if to protect the small bundle in his arms, giving his back to the Emperor and throwing him a nasty glare over his shoulder while Pidge is by Coran’s side with her bayard raised, her posture defensive and on guard.

Allura just steps forward, her face sharp and stern, challenging the Emperor with a mere look and starts talking with the authority only a Princess could possess.

It takes Keith a while before he notices that his vision turns blue and then he’s looking straight into Lance’s wide worried eyes.

“Keith,” He calls softly, cupping Keith’s face with his hands and brings him closer to his own. “Babe, I need you to take a deep breath for me. Can you do that, please?” He asks quietly, his voice tender and soothing.

It calms Keith down almost instantly and he can already feel his ears dropping, fangs retracting and claws returning to their original form. Lance just keeps whispering soft encouraging words near his face, never breaking eye contact, and smiles gently when Keith returns to his human form, any feature from his Galra’s side gone.

“There we go.” The Blue Paladin praises calmly, rubbing his right thumb against Keith’s cheek, making the Red Paladin to sigh, relaxing under his boyfriend’s touch.

“I’m okay.” He murmurs, tugging at Hunk and Shiro’s hold on him and the two let him go after a beat, nodding at him, trusting his words.  

Lance grabs him by the bicep, squeezing softly before he turns to Coran and opens his arms at him.

Coran nods at him and carefully bounces the small form in his arms gently before dropping it in Lance’s arms, smiling proudly at the brunet. Lance smiles back at him before he’s turning around to meet Keith once again.

Keith steps forward, face rising slightly so he could get a better view of the child in Lance’s arms. Wide and big golden eyes stare right back at him tearfully before he offers a small smile.

The tiny Galra child blinks at him curiously, squirming a little in Lance’s arms, before returning his smile with one of his own, small and full of innocence.

Keith’s blood boils inside him when he notices that the child doesn’t even have his own fangs developed; he’s still at the early age of a toddler in human’s age scale and yet the Emperor wanted to kill him, just because of his heritage.

He thinks that if he’s not allowed to rip the Emperor’s throat open then they should at least give him the opportunity to punch him in the face.

That opportunity is ripped off from him when Allura punches the Emperor in the face instead and then she’s turning around, leaving a whimpering Emperor on the ground.

“Come, Paladins, we’re leaving. We shall not start an alliance with a civilization that is willingly to kill an innocent child just because of their race.” She declares strongly as she walks away, with all the grace and beauty a Princess like herself carries and yet a dangerous aura around her, challenging anyone to step forward and go against her.

The rest of the team follows silently. Lance maneuvers the Galra child in his arms around so he can now carry him with one arm, supporting the child’s bottom with his hip before he grabs Keith’s hand with his free hand, squeezing gently in support. Keith squeezes back and sends him a small fond smile.

His heart beats faster when Lance returns his smile with one of his own bright wide ones.

* * *

 Soft giggles echoes in the Castle’s living room follow by amused laughter coming from the team as they watch their guest playing with Lance’s hair quite happily.

“Well, aren’t you the cutest Galra ever?” Lance coos, nuzzling his nose against the Galra toddler’s side tenderly.

The Galra toddler just squeals and pats Lance in his cheek playfully, earning another chuckle from the Blue Paladin.

“I thought I was the cutest?” Keith teases, crossing his arms and shoving Lance with his shoulder.

His boyfriend just laughs at him, “You’re the hottest, babe.” He says, wriggling his eyebrows and grinning mischievously, “And sexiest.”

“Yo! Disgustingly In Love Couple™, there’s a child present.” Pidge says loudly, clapping her hands in hopes to get the couple’s attention.

“You’re like twelve, Pidge. You’re already used to this.”

“I’m nineteen, you jackass.”

“Still a child.”

“You’re lucky you’re still holding the baby, Lance.” Pidge hisses, flipping him off when Lance smirks smugly and sticks his tongue out at her.

“Break it off, children.” Shiro says calmly, leaning forward and tickling the Galra toddler under his chin, smiling when the baby coos in appreciation. “We don’t want to upset our guest with your bickering.”

“I’m just happy that we got him in time.” Hunk says softly by Lance’s side, frowning in concern, “The fact that they had him as a prisoner was bad enough but that they actually considered to – _you know_ ; it’s just wrong.”

“It’s just sick.” Pidge scowls angrily, “It’s a good thing that we arrived just in time. I don’t even want to think about what would have happened if the infiltrated group of the Marmora in that planet hadn’t called us.”

“Let’s just focus on the fact that we got there in time.” Allura says, standing up from the couch, “Good job today, Paladins. You all deserve a rest.” She meets everyone’s eyes as she praises them, “I’m going to arrange a call with Thace to give him the update.”

“Lance.” She calls and the brunet raises his eyes from the child in his arms to look at her.

“Yes, Princess?”

“I don’t suppose you mind taking care of our guest in the meanwhile, correct?”

Lance sends her a grin. “Not in the slightest, Princess.” He answers, bouncing the toddler in his lap, “I can keep Rey over here entertained while you all do adult stuff.”

“Rey? Did you just name him, Lance?” Keith asks, crossing his arms disapprovingly, and sighs when his boyfriend shrugs nonchalantly.

“He likes it.”

“Alright, I entrust his mission on you, Lance.” Allura says serious but smiles satisfied when Lance nods at her with determination.

“I’m not gonna let anything happened to him.”

“I know you won’t.” She replies fondly before sharing a look with both Shiro and Coran before walking towards the exit.

“We will be back. Rest for a while, guys, we have a long way to go before we arrive to the Blade of Marmora’s base.” Shrio says warningly as he follows the two alteans out of the room.

“I’m off too. I’m gonna work in Rover II until dinner, so beep me through the coms if you need anything.” Pidge announces, dusting her shorts.

Hunk stands up from his seat, “Oh, let me help you, I came up with some cool upgrades for the little guy.” He smiles when Pidge nods gratefully at him and then waves the two remaining paladins goodbye, but not before making a silly face at the toddler, grinning when Rey squeals happily at him and then they leave the room.

Lance waves back at them before turning to his boyfriend once the door closes. “Let me guess, you’re gonna leave too to do some training, huh?”

Keith chuckles under his breath and shakes his head. “Nah, I think all of my stamina was drained in that planet.” Lance tries to smile at him but he just frowns worriedly,

“Are you feeling better?” He asks gently and Keith smiles at his concern.

“I’m better, don’t worry about it.” He replies, dropping a kiss between Lance’s eyebrows.

“I worry every second for your impulsive aggressive ass.”

Keith gasps mockingly at him, “Lance, no bad words in front of the baby.” He says playfully, pointing at the toddler in Lance’s lap and poking him gently on the cheek. Rey blows a raspberry at him before clapping happily.

“You tell him, Rey.” Lance jokes, bouncing him with a rhythm.

“What do you think will happen to him once we arrive to the base?” Lance asks quietly after a few minutes in silence and Keith hums in thought before answering.

“I think they will send him to the refugee camp, there’re a lot of families there that are always open and kind into accepting lost children.”

Lance stays quiet, hand stroking Rey’s soft hair soothingly. Keith watches him from the side and frowns slightly at the silence.

“What are you thinking, babe?” He asks, sitting up straighter when Lance sighs almost sadly.

“I don’t know, I just – I just want to make sure he’s going to be okay, I guess. I’m just worried that something will happened and he will be all alone again in a foreign planet and –“

“Ae-in,” Keith calls and Lance shuts his mouth and meets his eyes, “He’s going to be fine, we’ll make sure of it.” Taking Lance’s free hand into his own, Keith smiles gently at him and strokes his thumb against the skin.

Two beats later and Lance’s smiling back at him, leaning forward and dropping a short sweet kiss against Keith’s lips.

“Okay,” He mumbles, “Okay, I trust you.”

Rey watches the scene with a curious gaze before he’s struggling to stand up, tugging at Lance’s shirt in an attempt to support himself.

None of the young adults notices him until they hear some cooing near them and they both blink in surprise when there’s a pair of big bright golden eyes in front of them, smiling toothily at them.

Rey, happy that he caught their attention, squeals and pats them both on the face with both of his tiny hands, making them to press their own faces closer to the other but they’re not really complaining. Lance makes sure to support his back so he wouldn’t fall backwards.

“You know what,” Keith whispers against Lance’s cheek, “I say let’s keep him.”

Lance’s bright laughter echoes around the castle but there’s a hollow feeling inside the brunet’s stomach at the statement. He wouldn’t want anything more than that but reality always hits him hard and makes him realize that it’s not possible.

So, he smiles and makes a joke, ignoring the feeling and focusing on playing with Rey, because for a second, he can at least pretend that this was real.

* * *

 

Allura tell them during dinner the update she had with the Blade of Marmora; they should be arriving to the base next morning to drop Rey off and then he will be sent to the refugee camp on Olkari’s planet.

It was sad, especially when the baby had already made his own place in their small family quite quickly. They have rescued quite a few aliens over the years, but children never really walked around the halls during those times.

It’s was pleasant change, no matter how long it would last; giggles and baby talk would echo around the castle and if anything, it just made the entire team to relax and feel at ease just by being around such innocence.

As the team expresses their relief on the news, Keith spares a worried look towards Lance, but the brunet’s eyes are firmly placed on Rey, who is in Keith’s lap and is currently playing with his own food goo, getting some of it on his hands and hair, giggling in surprise when some of it ends up in his nose.

Keith can only roll his eyes fondly and chuckles under his breath when he notices, taking his napkin and wiping the goo off Rey as best as he can. Bath time will be taken care of in a few minutes, there’s no point to groom him entirely.

He doesn’t notice Lance’s longing stare as he watches Keith and Rey interact.

Dinner continues as always, quiet but content chatter being thrown from one side of the table to the other. Lance doesn’t really pay much mind to it, mind only focusing on the baby on his boyfriend’s lap.

He knew, alright? He’s not dumb. He knew that this was just temporary, that Rey will leave their lives – their chaotic, war-filled lives and he will go somewhere safe, where he could grow up without sudden attacks and tension on his shoulders or restless nights.

That was no life for a kid and if anything, it only made him sadder.

He’s twenty one years old, his birthday had just passed a few weeks ago, and he will be lying if he didn’t say that he hasn’t thought about a future family with Keith.

He’s young, and he still has a long way to go, but the nagging thought of what their life could be in the future is always present, it’s always on the back of his mind tugging and screaming to be noticed.

But Lance knows their life is not for a child. Lance knows this and it breaks his heart because when would it be the time he will get the chance to call a child his own along with Keith? When it would be his turn to have lazy Sunday nights with his kids and the man he loves as they watch a movie in their own living room? When will he get the chance to bicker with Keith about whose turn it is to change diapers?

Would he even get a chance at all?

His mood must have been reflection on his face because suddenly the table goes quiet and everyone’s eyes are staring at him, the only thing making noise is Rey’s raspberries against the goo.

“Ae-in?” Keith calls softly, frowning in concern, and Lance finally looks away from Rey to meet the worried eyes of his boyfriend, “You okay?”

Lance blinks, feeling a little out of place for a moment, before nodding, “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I was just wondering how on earth is Rey more well-mannered than you on the table.” He jokes, snickering when Keith huffs slightly offended.  Lance blows him a kiss and smirks when the black haired man blushes because of it.

Noticing from the corner of the eye how Rey has started to rub his eyes tiredly, Lance pushes his own goo away from him.

“Seems like it’s someone’s bedtime.” He hums contently, standing up from his seat and picking up Rey by the armpits, gently placing him against his chest and supporting his bottom. Rey yawns loudly and the Blue Paladin suppresses the urge to coo at the sound.

“Yeah, Pidge’s.” Hunk jokes and snickers when Pidge shoves him by the shoulder.

Lance chuckles, “Gonna bathe him and then it’s sleepy time. Call me if you need anything, I will be on my room.” And then he’s gone, heading towards his shared bedroom with Keith and then entering their bathroom.

Making sure that the water is warm enough, Lance bathes Rey quickly, holding him up and giving the baby a few rubber balls Lance keeps around to control his anxiety when it gets too much. Applying what it’s close to strawberry essence shampoo in Altea, Lance makes sure to keep the bubbles out of Rey’s eyes.

Once he’s done, he picks him up from the tub and dries him off with a white towel. The brunet can’t help but laugh out loud when the Galra baby’s fur ends puffed and Rey looks so confused by it that he starts sniffing himself, sneezing quietly three times in a row and just looking more confused than before.

“You’re just the cutest thing ever, Rey, stop it.” Lance snickers, dropping a kiss on Rey’s forehead, “God, I wish we could keep you.” He confesses softly and almost jumps when someone hums behind him.

“I told you: let’s keep him.” Keith says, pulling himself off the door frame he was leaning on and walks towards the pair, picking some baby clothes Coran gave them earlier on his way and handling them to Lance.

The brunet takes one the small onesie from the pile, “I thought you were kidding.”

Keith shakes his head, smiling fondly at him. “No way. My plans with you are never a joke, Lance.” He says strongly, “I want to start a family with you, some day; somehow, I want to be that person that shares your ups and downs. I want to be always by your side and share every single thing as long as I live with you.” He declares, dark eyes full of promise and love, “If you’d let me, of course.” He finishes sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

Lance can only stare at his boyfriend in astonishment, before he’s smiling as bright as the sun, “Oh, Keith, “He whispers, voice cracking for all the emotion that it’s not possible to contain in a single word, “I wouldn’t have it any other way, amor.”

Keith just beams at him and drops a big sloppy kiss against the corner of his mouth.

“I know right now it’s hard and it seems almost impossible but I promise you, we’ll get there, we’ll be a family, and I will never, ever, leave your side.”

“You’re gonna make me cry in front of Rey.” Lance chuckles wetly and Keith wipes the lone tear that escapes from his right eye.

“I think Rey agrees with me, though.” Keith says, eyes falling down to the toddler that is looking at them in awe, smiling and cooing when he notices their gaze on him.

The couple shares a smile before Lance picks Rey up, heading towards the bed and leans against the wall, half sitting, scooting a little when Keith takes seat on the other side.

“Alright, little guy, you have a big day tomorrow, so you need to sleep.” Lance says softly, rocking the baby gently on his arms.

Rey shakes his head at Lance, pouting almost stubbornly and babbling incoherently. Lance purses his lips in thought, wondering what could get him to sleep faster.

“How about a song?” Keith suggests after a few minutes when Rey just wouldn’t fall sleep.

Lance grins and nods at him pleased, “Good idea!  Any requests?”

“Surprise us.” Keith answers, hand stroking Rey’s hair soothingly as Lance rubs the small back of the Galra. The brunet hums, takes a second for himself to think of a song, and then he’s singing softly.

“ _Estrellita dónde estás, me pregunto quién serás_.” He starts softly, the words falling from his mouth naturally, “ _En el cielo o en el mar, un diamante de verdad._ _Estrellita dónde estás, me pregunto quién serás_.”

He can feel Keith’s head on his shoulder as the black haired man hums along with him aimlessly, and Lance’s hole inside him suddenly feels warm.

Maybe they will get a chance in the future, who knows.

In the meantime, he enjoys the quiet night he’s experiencing, with Keith’s warmth by his side and Rey finally sleeping soundly on top of his chest.

“ _Estrellita dónde estás, me pregunto quién serás_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The llulaby at the end is Twinkle Twinkle Lil Star. Is my fav llulaby, dunno why.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	2. What It Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, I tried my best.
> 
> Fluff all the way. Three years after chapter one, so Keith and Lance are 24? Yeah. Old enough, they are happy to be dads! I was not going to make them miss most of his son's life for a stupid war, NA HUH.
> 
> Anyways, IMPORTANT: The flashbacks are like backwards. It goes from when they drops him off back til they decide to make him his son. So basically, as the fic goes forward, the flashback goes backwards.
> 
> Hope that's not too confusing??? 
> 
> Let me know if I missed anything??? 
> 
> OK, I'm done. I will be in my hole. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

_“We will come back for him.” Keith whispers against the crying brunet’s ear, “I promise you: We’ll be a family soon and will come back for him.”_

_Lance just nods, broken sobs echoing around them as he presses his face closer to the sleeping Galra toddler’s face, his fingers hovering over the glowing Balmera crystal on his son’s tiny chest._

_“You hear that, Rey?” He whispers, tears falling from his chin and landing on Rey’s cheek, “We’ll come back for you; don’t you worry.”_

_“Papa and Daddy will come back soon.”_

* * *

Rey stares at the small Balmera crystal he has as a necklace on his hand before letting it fall against his chest once again.

The six years old kicks his legs back and forth as they hang in the air on the branch he’s sitting on. He lifts his gaze towards the sky, eyes looking for two colorful dots that may not be part of the Olkari’s sky, but nothing appears besides the familiar pink wave of light that indicates the ending of the afternoon and night’s on its way.

He hums quietly to himself, the same song he has been stuck with since he can remember and yet not able to sing the lyrics of it, only humming the tone of it. He plays with his necklace as he concentrates so he could be able to hear his Papa’s voice singing to him in his mind.

If he tries hard enough, he can pretend it’s real and that both of his parents are with him right now. The good thing about his necklace is that he can feel warmth emitting from the crystal every time he hums the song, as if the very same energy of his parents were inside of it.

It makes some nights less lonely.

* * *

_“Please tell him, every day, that we love him.” Lance pleads, his arms still full of Rey as he bounces the happy toddler, oblivious of his Papa’s distress, “I need him to know, to be sure of this. I can’t –“_

_“Rest reassured, Young Blue Paladin,” The leader of the Olkaries cuts off gently, placing one of her hands on his shoulder, “I will make it my task to remind him every day, without fail.”_

_“And that we will come back.” Lance adds._

_Reyner nods._

_“And that we love him, that’s important.”_

_“Of course.”_

_“And that we will be a family soon and we love him so much and we never wanted any of this to happen but we will finish this war: for him, for his future and for us, as a family. Please, Reyner, you gotta tell him.” Lance chokes up and the Olkari nods firmly at him._

_“I swear on my life, Young Warrior.”_

_“And –“ Keith’s quiet voice says, catching both Lance and Reyner’s attention, “And please tell him that he’s not alone and never will be. That all he needs to do is to look up at the stars and –“ The Red Paladin takes a shaky breath and then presses a kiss against the toddler’s temple, “And we will be there; every time, every day, without fail.” He finishes gently against his son’s skin, “We’ll be there in the stars watching out for him.”_

* * *

“Young Rey.” Someone calls him from below, snapping him out of his thoughts, and his ears drop sheepishly when he catches Reyner’s stern glare once lowers his head towards the ground.

“Coming, coming.” He mumbles resigned, tucking his feet back and then he’s climbing down the tree, hand firmly placed against the trunk as he slides down with the help of the tree’s branches as they open up his way to descend.

Once his feet touch the ground, he pats the trunk and smiles as a thank you. The now Queen of the Olkaries is tapping her foot disapprovingly, but she still arches an amused eyebrow at him.

“You’ve been practicing your bond with nature, huh?” She muses, pride on the edge of her voice and Rey flushes and rubs the back of his neck.

“Heh, yeah, well, there’s a better view of the sky up there, you know.” He shrugs, smiling innocently at her and Reyner chuckles under her breath.

“Oh, I know, young one, believe me.” She says, coming closer to him and patting fondly on the head, “But try to not dot it so often, alright? Accidents happen, and I don’t want to be the one who has to tell your dads you fell down a ten foot tree.”

Rey giggles and cover his mouth over with his mouth when Reyner’s eyes fall on him once again. “Got it, Reyner.”

Her eyes soften, looking deep into his eyes before lifting her gaze towards the sky and then once again on him. “You were looking for them, weren’t you?”

It’s more a statement than it is a question, Rey knows this, but he still nods his head, just to reassure himself that at least he’s not dreaming. That he has a real family out there, somewhere and they will come back for him someday.

“They will come back.” Reyener comforts softly, brushing from of his wild hair back, and Rey swallows the lump on his throat as he nods.

“I know.” His voice cracks but he still manage to raise his eyes and flash her small smile, “I know they will. They promised, after all.”

Reyner nods at him. “Next time you want to look for them, do it on the Castle’s Observatory, where you can’t die from a fall.”

Rey giggles when Reyner pokes him on the stomach playfully. “Okay, okay, I promise.”

The Queen laughs softly, “Alright, young one, it’s time for supper, come.” She says, placing a hand over his back, gently pushing him towards the castle.

* * *

_“Okay, buddy, I know that the food the Olkari eat is smelly and orange, but it’s actually pretty good, so make sure to eat all of it. Also, you need to listen to Reyner, alright? Or she will make you hang upside down from a tree, believe me, been there done that. Also, don’t play with the plant guns, not until I can teach you properly how to hold it. And don’t forget to brush your fur and your teeth at least twice a day and –“_

_“Lance.” Keith interrupts, exasperation combined with fondness lingering in his tone, “He’s three years old.  He’s not going to remember all of that.”_

_Lance pouts at him. “I made a list, though.”_

_“ **Lance**.”_

_“It’s fine; he will remember, right, Rey?” The brunet asks, smiling at the toddler Galra on his lap, and Rey limits himself to blow a raspberry at him._

_“That’s a yes, though.”_

_Keith’s laughter echoes down the hall._

* * *

Rey’s on his way to the observatory right after he finished supper when some of the Castle’s habitants start running outside, all of them cheering happily towards the sky.

Rey, tilting his head in confusion, follows them. He’s then standing just outside the Castle’s entrance. The young Galra is looking around the crowd in confusion until something catches his eye from above.

Red and Blue.

Rey’s heart skips a beat at the sight.

Two of the most powerful Defenders of the Universe are flying right above them all, their colors flashing proudly despite being night time and the next thing he knows, both Lions are descending near the crowd, with the rest of Voltron behind them and then Rey is  _running_.

He runs as fast as his little legs allow him to because it’s them, he’s so sure of it, there’s no doubt about it. They came back, he knew it hasn’t been a dream, he has known all along.

The Olkaries are making a circle in the middle to welcome their guests and Rey pushes his way around it. It isn’t long before he’s on the edge of the circle and his golden eyes meet five figures in the center of it.

Black, Yellow, Green, Pink, Orange. There are a bunch of colors, alright, but none of the ones he needed to see.

Rey blinks confused at the sight, frowning disconcert when the five figures are chatting and shaking the Olkaries’ hands. Reyner’s there, near the figure in Black, and Rey notices when she points at him with a soft smile and the man in black smiles big and bright at him.

He can feel his lower lip quivering dangerously; especially when the man starts walking towards him. He holds his breath in attempts to stop the big lump on his throat from growing.

With every step the man’s makes, Rey takes one back; because that’s not the person he wanted to see. He’s none of the two persons he needs to see.  He can feel his ears dropping sadly against his skull because his dads are not there.

Their voices and promises are not there, even after all these years. They are not here. He is but they are not and he’s already sniffling loudly, on the verge of crying –

When suddenly someone calls out his name behind him and the next thing he knows he’s being swooped in and being pressed against a firm white and blue armor.

Rey blinks in confusion before he’s lifting his gaze and he meets a pair of familiar blue eyes, “Hi, Rey.” The Blue Paladin of Voltron whispers, fondness and love dripping from his voice and Rey chokes.

“Papa?” Rey calls quietly, in a small voice, scared of hoping too much.

“And Daddy.” Someone behind him adds softly, and Rey looks over his shoulder to meet a pair of dark blue eyes, “We’re here, Rey and we’re never leaving again.”

The Red Paladin of Voltron steps closer and wraps his arms around both bodies, leaving Rey in the middle of the hug and the young Galra has never felt more warm in his life.

“How?” He asks in wonder and he feels the chuckle his Papa makes through the rumble his chest does against his cheek.  

“I would recognize my son anywhere.”

That’s enough for Rey to start crying his eyes out, wrapping his small arms around his Papa’s neck  before sneaking one of them back and pulling his Daddy closer to them.

“You came back.” Rey sobs, “You came back for  _me_.”

He hears a sniff above him as he hides his face on the crook of his Papa’s neck, “Of course we did, Rey. We promised, buddy.”

“It’s over, son. We can finally be a family, we will never leave you behind ever again, we _promise_.” Daddy says from behind, strong and firm as Rey remembers and yet the emotion in his voice is clear as day, “We promise.”

* * *

_“Keith?” Lance’s quiet voice echoes around the dark and silent room._

_Keith hums in response, his motion of rubbing small smooth circles on Rey’s back never stopping._

_“He’s our son now.” Lance says, promise and determination on his voice and Keith smiles at the statement._

_“He is.” Keith nods against Lance’s shoulder where his head is resting._

_“We’re a family.”_

_Another nod from Keith, “We are.”_

_“But we need to let him go, don’t we?” Keith purses his lips in sadness and his heart breaks when he hears a crack in Lance’s voice._

_“Yeah,” He whispers back softly, “Yeah we are gonna have to, for now.”_

_The room falls silent again; the only thing making noise was Rey’s small snores and his even breathing against Lance’s chest. The brunet presses a firm kiss on Rey’s mop of hair, smiling amused when his big fluffy Galra ears flicker at the action._

_“We will come back for him.” Lance says after a few ticks and Keith swallows the lump on his throat._

_“Yes, we will.” Keith promises._

* * *

“Alright, guys, let’s go home.” Lance says, steeping back a little to catch his family’s eyes, “We have a wedding to attend after all.”

Rey wipes the stray tears of his face stubbornly and then smiles when Keith helps him, wiping the reminding wet liquid on his cheek softly with his thumb. “Wedding?” He asks confused, tilting his head to the side and he watches as both of his dads share a smile with each other before meeting his gaze again.

“Of course, Rey. Papa and Daddy’s wedding.” Lance confirms grinning wildly and Keith chuckles when Rey gasp loudly.

“You’re getting married?” He asks in awe and both adults nod.

“We pushed back the date for a while,” Keith confesses, hand passing thought his son’s hair smoothly, “After all, we couldn’t get married without our son present, now could we?”

A few more tears fall from Rey’s eyes but Lance’s is there to catch them with the free hand that’s not supporting Rey’s weight.

“Come on; let’s go meet the rest of the family. They are all so eager to see you again.” Lance says as he passes Rey into Keith’s arms and pulls Keith closer to him by the waist, “I can already hear Hunk’s crying.”

Keith chuckles as he jolts Rey softly so he could fit more comfortably on his hip, “I’m pretty sure that’s Shiro.”

“I think it’s both of them.” Rey giggles as they arrive to where the rest of the team is. Both Shiro and Hunk are crying on each other’s shoulders, something that only escalated when they got sight of the family of three in front of them.

Hunk was the first one to arrive, crushing them all into a single bear hug and squeezing them tight. Exclaiming how happy he was that Rey was back with them.

“Look at him! Look at you three! You’re finally reunited and I wish I had a camera because this is so worth of being on the Voltron Scrapbook and I’m so glad my godson is safe and sound and back with us, and look at him! He’s still so tiny!”

Shiro joined the group hug a few ticks later, “Is he going to run away from me again? Because I don’t think my heart can handle my own nephew running away from me.”

Rey giggles at that as his Daddy rolls his eyes, “Son, that’s your Uncle Shiro.”

“Hi, Uncle Shiro.” Rey repeats happily at the Leader of Voltron, and the older man chokes on his own spit.

“Hi, kiddo.” Shiro answers, smiling big at Rey as he ruffled the Galra’s hair fondly.

It didn’t take long before the reminding three members of the team made their way towards them and joined in, each and all of them expressing their happiness for having Rey back.

“Look how big you gotten! You’re such a _gobbletuk_! So strong and mighty!” Coran praises as he lifts one of Rey’s arms on the air, “Your skull grew quite nicely too. The ears are also bigger than your head, which is always a good sign of strength. You should see your Dad’s ears when he’s Galra –“

“Look, kiddo, I’m just saying, that after three years, you are in for some adventures, alright? We’re going to start with pranking your dads for being away for so long. My suggestion? Aim for the shampoo.” Pidge says, poking Rey in the forehead fondly, “You’re officially my new partner in crime.”

“Oh, Rey, you’re going to love the wedding! We will start the preparations as soon as we arrive to the castle, and we have the perfect outfit for you! Oh, and the mice are so excited to see you again, especially Plagg, he says you own him some cheese –“ Rey laughs when some of the Princess’s white hair falls on his face as Allura keeps on rambling.

“That’s your family, kiddo.” Keith whispers in his ear, soft and warm, “Welcome home.” Rey presses himself closer to the bodies of both his Daddy and Papa and sighs contently.

That's his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright. 
> 
> For whoever is interested, I'm gonna start a series about Rey and his Space Family, so, yeah, just leting you know. (: 
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
